


Roadhead

by aledagio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awful Pun, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aledagio/pseuds/aledagio
Summary: They're two renowned criminals with bounty hunters and the authorities on their tails; roadhead is just another way to show how they live life: on the edge and going 145 kph. It's also a pretty sweet pun.





	Roadhead

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone order porn based on a dumb pun with a healthy dose of consent? Based on the official art of Junkrat and Roadhog. Also I’m a firm believer of Trans Junkrat but for the sake of this carsex pun he’s cis. Maybe in future fic if my friends make another good pun…. (Roadhog is trans tho)
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to comment or talk to me over on my tumblr! I’m a new fan and don’t have any roadrat friends right now.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here’s the song that’s playing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfR9iY5y94s)

 

_Do you come from a land down under, where women glow and men plunder._

 “Hey, hey, Hoggie, whatever your name is!” Junkrat yelled.

 Roadhog gave a noise of acknowledgement over the din of the wind and song thumping on the stereo. He could barely hear what Rat was saying and god knew how Rat could hear him with a busted ear and a half.  

 Junkrat glanced back at Roadhog who was hanging out of the car, fist pumping to the music. Junkrat’s grin was wider than usual, something Hog thought wasn’t even possible. As Roadhog was watching he suddenly leaned away from the wheel, reached to the crank by the seat and wrenched it back as far as it could possibly go.

 In a second, Junkrat went from jumping in his seat and beating the wheel to the beat of the music to lazily relaxed, mechanical hand laying relaxed out the window and the other lightly holding the wheel at 10 o’clock. His thighs swung open under the dash like a book. Roadhog knew what was coming.

 A hand patted the passenger's seat to the left of him, “Why we celebrate in the typical fashion?” Junkrat leered up at him.  

 “Typical?” Roadhog raised a brow under his mask. The question encompassed the over 145 kph speed, the open top of the car, the _distraction_ -Hog grabbed Junkrat’s head and forced it to look forward, “Eyes on the road.”

 “Oi, don’t change the subject!” Junkrat’s fingers danced on the steering wheel, “Ain’t nothin’ typical about us, mate. What ain’t typical is _you_ being Mr. Pussyfoot.”   

 Roadhog nodded in agreement. He _was_ hanging off the car by a buttcheek. He could see Junkrat’s excitement in the tent of his pants and he could feel the tug of his own in his gut. Men At Work still blasted and Roadhog gave a loud laugh at the song choice. God this was stupid.

 Roadhog hefted himself out of his seat and into the front while Junkrat gave a loud whoop and pumped his fist up in celebration. Hog smacked him on the head when he made it to the front seat, “Both hands when I’m moving!”

 All he got was giggling as an answer but to his credit, Junkrat did keep his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel as if he were trying to make sure Roadhog didn’t change his mind. His excitement showed in his bouncing leg and tapping fingers (more energetic than the usual jitters).

 Hog meanwhile, tried to get himself situated. The seat he was currently in was already pulled back all the way, he was already used to tight squeezes and this was going to be...uncomfortable to say the least. As he huffed he caught Junkrat’s eye. The excitement In the smaller man’s eyes died down as Junkrat saw his second thoughts through the mask.

 “Ah, well, ya know,” Junkrat scratched his dirty scalp, “This uh, ok?”

 All that time in the outback, all that time _getting_ out and _being_ out, they got to know each other so intimately and it was still an unspoken rule that they always had to ask. For all the absurdity of their current situation Junkrat still looked at him like it was about to be their first time and it made Roadhog all the more sure that he _definitely_ wanted this.

 Roadhog nodded and reached up to push his mask up and off. For a second he hesitated before remembering how fast they were going and what his face was about to be preoccupied with. Junkrat’s excitement returned and his legs widened even further and Roadhog had to thank and curse his long legs that were still pushing the gas pedal just as hard and fast.

 Hog reached a hand down and rubbed on the bulge in Junkrat’s pants, Junkrat lifted his hips up eagerly, moaning from just that touch.

 Roadhog chuckled, “Maybe we shouldn’t. Can even handle _this_ ,” he gave his entire crotch a gentle squeeze.

 “Come oooon. Don’t back out on me now Hoggy, I can take it! Give me that head. Roadhog head,” he gasped suddenly, “Roadhead!” His giggles became insatiable and Roadhog immediately took away his hand and turned around in his seat.

 “Don’t do this to me! I’ll shut up! No more Hoghead puns!”

 Roadhog turned back in his seat and couldn’t help the smile breaking out of his face, he couldn’t even pretend to hate him. He reached back down to Junkrat’s cargo shorts and unzipped them, unsurprised with the lack of underwear. Roadhog pushed them down as best he could and Junkrat’s hard cock flopped up onto his stomach.

 He gave his cock a few strokes, feeling the wind blow by and watching the way Junkrat was biting his lip trying not to make too much noise. He was really going to do this.

 He leaned down the best he could fit, and before he could even touch his lips down a thought occurred to him and he started to pull back up, “Can you even see over me?!”

 “Not if you do that!!! Get back down!” Junkrat’s hand slapped the back of his head in a short panic and pushed him back to his crotch.

 It was a tight squeeze. Roadhog was glad he wore his hair in a ponytail because his face was basically pressed up against Junkrat’s dick. He licked the side of it and using the one hand he had packed in with him he rubbed the shaft haphazardly.

 It was a shame he couldn’t really look up, seeing Junkrat’s wide range of expressions was honestly Roadhog’s favorite part of blowing him. Instead he focused on the full body shudders Junkrat had, the moans over the music, and the hand that wove through his pulled up hair and still pushed down on him needily.

 Roadhog traced up Junkrat’s dick with his tongue then put his lips around the head. Foreplay be damned. He let Junkrat’s hand push him down and started to suck.

 There was no doubt as to what they were doing from the outside observer. There might have even been passing cars but with how fast they were going they might as well be sitting still. Even if they could see, Roadhog couldn’t give less of a fuck.

 Junkrat was babbling, he couldn’t ever stay quiet, especially during sex, “God, that’s so good. Ah, _ah_ , that’s a good Hog, _right_ there.”

 Junkrat’s foot stepped even harder on the pedal and goddamn, Hog didn’t think the van could take going faster than they already were going. Roadhog barely let his teeth skim over and he felt the entire car give a small lurch along with Junkrat.

 “ _Fuck_! Goddamn it, Mako,” The hand in his hair curled even tighter than before. Roadhog’s heart was pounding. He might not be able to see Junkrat but he knew him, knew him well enough that he was about to come from the threat of teeth alone.

 Roadhog chuckled and pulled off completely, his fingers lightly tracing along Junkrat’s dick, “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

 Junkrat whined and his hips lifted as much as he could, “Please, no, god-Roadhog. Give me, give me it. I’m so clooose.”

 Roadhog contemplated teasing him more but this wasn’t comfortable for him and he didn’t  _necessarily_ want to die giving a blow job. He went back down, hollowing his cheeks, going down to the root. Junkrat was tensing and there was the telltale quieting down of his moans and squeaks. Roadhog traced his teeth again against his cock and Junkrat was gone, spurting into his mouth.  The car slowed down as Junkrat’s foot let off of the pedal.

 Roadhog didn’t swallow it down, didn’t feel like it. Instead he sat back up and spat out the car.

 Junkrat burst out laughing beside him, “Hope that hit some poor wowser, mate.” He cackled. Roadhog just smiled and wiped the side of his mouth with his arm.

 Men Down Under was still playing, Junkrat had the album on repeat and it made him smile even harder. He couldn’t think of a more fitting tune for them.

 “Hey, Roadie.”

 Roadhog grunted and looked over at Junkrat, one hand still on the wheel while the other creeped toward his thigh suggestively, “Want me to repay the favor?”

 Roadhog threw his head back in a laugh. His own hand went to his zipper.

 “Why not?”

 


End file.
